to the Queen (αиσяєχσяιѕт)
by Silly Kitten
Summary: "A rey muerto, rey puesto. [...] Y en un mundo de ciegos el tuerto es rey." —El vivir es devorar a otros (...) Entonces come Kaneki-kun. Devórame. [Viñeta] (Kaneki!centric) -sinsentido- Spoilers {Para: Binge Eater & LuFFy McCormick}


**Disclairmer:** _lalala..._ **Ishida Sui** te pertenecemos.

 **Nota:** Tabla Angst- minutitos [LJ]

 **Tema:** #08- Tortura _._

 **Advertencia:** La verdad, la verdad, yo solo vomite letras acá pues quería espantar (por un rato) algunos viejos demonios. _So._ Me olvidé de seguir rimando ( _¡ups!_ ). Y todo _eso_ que acarrea ser escrito por mí, potenciado.

 _Ah_ , y spoilers porque se ubica entre el 60 y el 63 (creo. Bueno, donde Ken es torturado, _finito_ )

* * *

 **to the Queen (Anorexorcist)**

 _El_ cielo raso que se dibuja en hileras blanco-negras, intercaladas hacia el infinito,

(Ken Kaneki asegura que si de contarlas pudiera, su resultado sería algún múltiplo de siete _–pero nunca mil, nunca mil_ ) y se extiende a lo largo y a lo ancho en un mundo descampado.

No sabe qué, pero hay algo que _falta_. Un bache en el medio del tablero, como si hubieran arrancado piezas de él… _Y_ hay algo que _sobra_. Que tiene eco y resuena en sus paredes impolutas, como un " _ **crick**_ _,_ _ **crack**_ " y novecientos noventa y tres pasitos que se mueven coordinados en decadencia.

Y hay una risa, violeta obispo, con garras de esmalte-rosadas y la capacidad de oxidar lirios.

Brota como sangre de una herida mal sutura, y mancha.

(Es _él._

Quien ríe, _-no-_ es otro más)

Acaba de entender todo.

¿Qué otra cosa sería esa serie de desgracias, sino un chiste?

( _—_ _¡Una broma. Una broma asesina!_

 _..._

— _Ríete conmigo Kaneki-kun)_

.

( _— ¿O acaso quieres escucharlo, de nuevo?)_

.

 _De_ pronto se encuentra en el medio del anfiteatro, él es el títere desalmado, de cuerdas cortadas, mente desarmada y sonrisa cosida – _¿ó,_ cocida _?-_ a los labios cerrados.

Que el azar arrastra hacia los brazos dentados de _su_ doncella purpurina-oxidada. Y con sus corroídos caninos desgarra los trozos más gordos y los deshace con su encanto mortal.

Y entonces él se percata, que tal vez no debió tener una razón tan blanca, que tal vez el mundo ya no es simplemente torcido. Sino versátil y está destruido, caen sus pedazos en al vacío.

"—...pero si fueras a escribir conmigo una historia, sería ciertamente una...

 _ **Una tragedia**_ "

.

Despierta, y su ojo izquierdo le arde, y su piel huele a violeta podrida, y su estómago se agita furioso y musita un dulce recuerdo. « _Hambre (_ — _Ka-ne-ki-kun)_.»

Mientras siente en el torso, una caricia que desciende por el ventrículo roto, rasga y deja caminitos rojos. Y le hace delirar en placentera agonía (un bistec fresco que todavía huele y escuece).

« _Come._

 _comecomecome_ »

Sin embargo hay otra voz, una más chiquita y frágil, casi etérea, pero igual de volátil. Como la de un niño, como la de su madre.

«No por favor, no lo hagas...

 _Nocomas_ »

Y su eco se desgasta, pero, se resbala más rápido que la otra. _Se esparce_ , entre cada tejido de sus preciosos órganos, _y se absorbe._

"—...mejor lastimarse a uno mismo."

«— _¿No es cierto?_ » Las buenas personas se atascan con el silencio, se tragan todo lo demás (la nada en sí misma) y se conforman con eso. Las buenas personas comprenden, son héroes, entienden que es mejor sacrificarse por otro, que se debe existir sin molestar, prestan su oído para escuchar, (y saben que lo peor es quedarse solo).

« _Porfavornocomas. Porfavor. Nopuedes_ »

 _¿No es ese el significado de ser fuerte?_

A pesar de estar todo roto, caminar sin llorar, sin permitirse un sonido y cargar en la espalda todo lo demás. ¿Si, no? No-si... Si-n.

«— _Pero tú no eres persona, Kaneki-kun._ »

Aunque se esté ahogando en un mundo estoico, donde nada sale, todo entra.

Y las paredes de blanco impoluto, de vez en cuando, se tiñen de rasguños y susurros borrascoso-vino.

«Monstruo _._

 _Nocomas. Nodebes._

Por favor _._ »

Y _grita_ , _chilla_ y _golpea_.

Hasta que todos los gritos terminan de escindir cada cuerda vocal, hasta que sus orbes secas como hojas de otoño (y _**crick, crack**_ ), hasta que sus manos se reducen a polvo de arterias y hueso expuesto.

 _Nadie escucha, nadie se percata._ Nadie es el silencio que se lo terminó devorando (¿o era al revés?)

«— _¿Devorar o ser devorados? Esa es la cuestión_ »

¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Sabe que es importante recordar qué las hace difiere, y que nunca debe confundirlas. Pero no tiene muy en claro que es ese algo, no lo recuerda, (no lo quiere hacer)...

 _Pero_ , sin embargo, no se olvida que no puede cruzar los límites, no puede confundirlos, algo se lo impide.

Tal vez sea la marcha incesante de las piezas (de los pies de aguijón articulado), sobre el cielo raso, hacia el abismo más allá. _(_ _ **Crick**_ , _**crack**_ _)_

«Las buenas personas pueden soportarlo. Las buenas personas...

 _nilopienses. Niteatrevas._

 _Por favor, por favor. No(me)devores._ »

¿Cómo empezaba la frase que _ella_ decía?

 _Y_ , Yamori irrumpió en el medio del descampado, haciendo un ruido hueco (como darle un golpe a un cristal). Ken tembló, e intentó sacudirse las marañas que le hormigueaban en el cuerpo, sintió las suaves uñas de Rize desgarrar su espalda y, luego, sus pechos, y sus labios muy cerca, en el oído.

(— _¿Estás seguro? ¿No quieres un bocado_

«No. No.

 _Nolomereces._ »)

Y avanzando una casilla en horizontal, dos en vertical, haciendo más _**crick**_ que _**crack**_ _,_ arrastrando consigo dos piezas más. Ahora las amenaza, y ahora se las ofrece, y entonces impone que decida (¿Devorar o ser devorados? ¿Mil menos siete o un ciempiés en el oído?), _ahora Ken decide, ahora._

 _¿Qué es lo que obtienes cuando te equivocas en una ecuación?_

Un _**crack**_ _._ Se los devora. Y un _**crick**_ (a los dos, porque no hay respuesta, porque ha decidido que la respuesta a su pregunta es aquella frase). Ahora hay dos cadáveres en sus manos…

(—En las de él, en las de él.

— _En las tuyas Kaneki-kun)_

y una mente efervescente, a punto de hacer erupción.

Él solo quiso creer que el hambre es un placer ascético, como si aún tuviera lugar en ese paraíso excéntrico (de celestes falacias). Ella ruge, cruje y trepa, desde el esófago en línea recta al tímpano. Y ahí le musita «— _Mentira_. »

Tal vez por eso, porque quiso desafiar a las leyes naturales, o tal vez porque solo tuvo mala suerte, (¿quién sabe? ¿A quién le importa?) que el azar arrastró por las casillas a un peón tan blanco, tan puro, tan torcido; hasta llegar al otro extremo y su reina corroída caída, coronó con horror y orgullo, y (sin nada de) amor.

Y en ese espacio vacío, que se retuerce y se acalambra, casi exigiendo ser llenados (aunque, así como no se puede arreglar algo que está roto, no se puede llenar un vacío). Ese algo que murió, ese algo que enmudeció, y se metamorfoseo en algo _horrible. (_ Tan solo quiere…)

.

«— _El vivir es devorar a otros._ »

Ken _._ Piensa que la carne, roja, tierna y magra, es un manjar. Que es mejor tal vez trozarla y aplastarla hasta que quede una circunferencia perfecta, y así poder cocerla lento a las brazas.

( _Y verla asar, que el calor queme y seque, y esparza su perfume de salado voraz._ )

Y en sus sueño más retorcidos, (esos de los que te quieres olvidar, enterrar en el sarcófago abismal –una ironía es, que cada vez lo recuerda más) él anhela poder entregarle _todo_ a su santa _madre_ , para que asienta y sonría de forma celestial, tanto que se desvanece entre su miedo, su soledad y su debilidad.

Se le hace agua la boca, tan solo de hacerse la idea. De recordar que todos sus pensamientos han estado mal, que ya no es él quien se equivoca "—...quien está errado es este mundo."

(quiere _comer._

— _Entonces come Kaneki-kun._ _ **Devórame.**_ )

¿No era eso lo que decían?

A rey muerto, rey puesto.

— _Hey,_ Yamori. ¿Cuánto es mil menos siete?

Y en un mundo de ciegos, el tuerto es rey.

* * *

 **N/A** = _Jaque mate._ Te maté. Y con el mate en la mano izquierda. (?)

Y ahora que me di cuenta, esto no tiene algún sentido. ¿Será PWP? ( _Fuck, not again, not again)._ Que va, ya lo escribí, y será lo último que publique en la semana –ah re que, siempre que digo eso termino publicando-, así que lo posteo con los ojos cerrados.

También quería regalar _esto_ a _**Binge Eater**_ y _**LuFFy McCormick**_ , porque soy como un especie exclusiva de nematode. (Y… Y… No se merecen esta shit. Así que si me permiten, ni me busquen, estaré escondida en las sabanas con los apuntes de bio, riendo como guasón.)

So, that´s all.

Miu!~

*Corre*


End file.
